


Human Exploration

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork depicting human!Fef and Jade in dubious activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolutionator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionator/gifts).



> For Revolutionator, who I have been following for years in some form or another and admire c: !


End file.
